Lost In Space
by DemonicPrincess13
Summary: So after Minato and Goku, nowhere to be found and Picalo dead and also Vegeta and Bulma missing, who will take care of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolouge

I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

~Goku and Minato's POV~

Goku and his dear friend, Minato, the fourth hokage of the leaf stood facing Freiza. Minato got in his battle stance and was preparing a rasengan to buy time for Goku to do a spirit bomb. Of course, they knew the risks they were taking so that is why Minato made sure that Goku's green friend took Vegeta, Bulma and Gohan away back to earth. So there they stood, the two of them in planet Namek facing a powerful foe.

Goku looked at Minato and then went into super saiyen mode. "Ready?", he asked.

"Ready.", Minato said. "Rasengan!"

"Spirit Bomb!"

Minato quickly ran through hand signs and disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in space. Minato smiled. 'Seems like my plan worked. I hope Goku's okay. Time to go back to earth, then.' He started making his way back to earth and calculated he'd be back in a year or so. Of course, planet Namek started to glow and then exploded. Minato turned around, feeling a powerful energy behind him and saw a wave of energy going through space- and since he was in said space, he widened his eyes as the tidal wave of energy hit him and swept him away.

~Meanwhile- Picalo and Gohan's POV~

Picalo and Gohan had reached the earth and Picalo immediately collapsed. Gohan hurried to check on Picalo, only to find him near death.

"No! Picalo!"

"Gohan… Freiza's men beat me up good huh? And I used the last of my energy transporting the three of you to safety…"

"So they can take of me an-"

"I didn't have enough energy to transport you all here. I'm afraid I don't know where they are. And your father…well you'll have to wait and see."

"So you're the only one that can take care of me! Picalo don't die!"

"Gohan, do me a favor… take care of the world… bring peace…"

"Picalo! You were supposed to protect me and train me!"

"Do what I ask brat, and you'll have plenty of people to protect you, train you and take care of you….but until then…do it yourself…"

"PICALO!"

In a few minutes, indeed, Picalo had passed away and Gohan got up with a new resolve in his eyes content on continuing Picalo's dream. He hadn't walked to far before he heard some commotion involving screaming, people fighting, the smell of blood and a….nine tailed fox?

'No matter, I will begin Picalo's dream here.', Gohan thought. He approached the gate and noticed that the guards were dead. He nodded in respect as he trodded the village and noticing the various blood stains. Soon he came upon a red haired woman with a baby in her hands. She looked down at him.

"Oh, are you lost? I haven't seen you before."

Gohan pushed pass the woman and started to go towards where the people were fighting only to get grabbed by the woman with wide eyes.

"I'm serious…", she started to say but Gohan pushed her out of the way and since she had a baby in her hands, she couldn't balance herself and fell on the ground, unconscious. Gohan picked the baby up and ran around the village until he found a place that looked safe. It was a shrine. He raced inside and put the baby on a cot and went back outside to fight. He pushed pass all the people and stood in front of the demon.

The demon narrowed its eyes at him. "**You are the son of that dreadful human being that has caused me to be here.**"

Gohan, not knowing what the demon was talking about shook his head and a person popped into his mind. "You're talking about Goku."

"**Goku? No, his name was Kakarot if I remember correctly you fool.**"

By now most of the people that were fighting were looking at him in wonder and moving in front of him just to be pushed to the side brutally.

"What did he do to you?", Gohan asked.

"**I won't tell you! You humans always have tricks up your sleeve. You are a mere human being just like your father and the rest of them.**"

"Well I don't know who you are or why you're mad at my father but I don't take kindly to you hurting innocent people!"

"**Ha! Don't make me laugh, human. Innocent people? Have you no knowledge of what these people are? They're ninjas. They kill just like me… a monster.**"

"No matter what you say, right now you're attacking them for no reason! And they are on defense!"

"**They killed my mate and kit. How dare you, human?**"

"Revenge isn't everything!"

"**Well it's everything to me.**", the demon said this, showing his sharp teeth. "**And I'll start with you human since you dare to provoke me.**"

Gohan quickly thought of everything that had angered him before and he turned supersaiyen, taking energy from, unknowingly, the spirit bomb energy waves in space and used Kamehame Ha x 10 on the demon and it went straight through it's heart.

The demon chuckled. "**You think you can defeat me so, human?"**, it said as it stood back up.

Gohan quickly made an incomplete spirit bomb and through it at the demon just as the demon sent a buji diamond at the boy. The attacks met, and exploded, creating a ten foot crater in the earth.

"**Well, it's been quite a while since anyone has been able to match me in strength, much less face me and survive. I will retreat for now.**", the demon said standing and ready to go.

"Wait.", Gohan said. "Tell me your name."

"**Kurama.**", the demon said amused.

"Well then, Kurama, since I believe I have won this battle I have a favor to ask of you."

Kurama turned around. "**Aren't you cocky, human?**"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prolouge part 2

I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

_Recap:_

_Gohan quickly made an incomplete spirit bomb and threw it at the demon just as the demon sent a buji diamond at the boy. The attacks met and exploded, creating a ten foot crater in the earth._

"_**Well it's been a while since anyone has been able to match me in strength, much less face me and survive. I will retreat for now.**__"_

"_Wait.", Gohan said. "Tell me your name."_

"_**Kurama.**__",the demon said, amused._

"_Well then, Kurama, since I believe I have won this battle, I have a favor to ask of you."_

_ Kurama turned around. "__**Aren't you cocky, human?"**_

Gohan just stared at Kurama for a moment. The he began. "My favor", he started. "Is to ask you to seal yourself within a human.

Kurama reared back in shock. "**Why would I do that, human?**"

"Because obviously you have no where to go and nothing to do besides destroy villages and I don't want to keep fighting you. Besides, the boy I'm asking you to seal yourself in has a lot of potential…I can feel it. He will help me achieve my dream and you will help him achieve the strength to do so."

"**Alright human, but I'm only doing this because I'm impressed by you. So tell me, where is this boy?**"

"He's in the village shrine and currently missing his mother.", Gohan turned around to the people. "Who is his mother?"

The people just stared at him with shocked faces. Gohan smirked. "Let me make this easier. Where is the red head woman I met earlier?"

The ninjas whispered among themselves because they knew only one person who was a read head. And that was Kushina Uzumaki. But she didn't have child. Not one they knew of at least.

The red head that Gohan saw earlier nodded. "I'll go to him.", and she began to dash to the shrine with everyone behind her. Once they reached there, they saw the baby that was on the cot look at them with confused eyes. "Mama?"

"Shhhh.", Kushina said. "I'm here."

Finally she turned to Gohan and he nodded watching over them while Kurama proceeded to seal himself within the child. Within minutes, the child was kicking and crying unlike before when he was quiet.

Tsunade walked to Kushina and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ninjas of the Leaf Village welcome Naruto Kitsune Uzumaki to the world! Also say welcome to the leaf village's savior,Gohan!"

Gohan felt his eyes widen. "How did you know who I was?"

Tsunade smiled. "Because you look so much like your father and he told me he had a sun named Gohan."

Gohan felt his eyes widen even more. 'My father? He was here? Yes I have heard him mention the leaf village more than once.'

Gohan walked over to the read head woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am…"

She turned around and smiled. "Call me Kushina."

"Okay err Kushina. Is Minato your husband?"

Kushina stiffened.

"Don't worry…my father told me…"

Tsunade leaned and whispered something in Kushina's ear and she smiled again.

"…Oh! Well yes then, Gohan,I am his wife."

'What is it with everyone knowing my name?', Gohan thought, sweatdropping.

AN: Tis the end of the prolouges! Any questions? Go ahead and ask! And please review!


End file.
